Of Devils, Sisters, and Love
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: This is a khii and chrno crusade xovr! plz r,r! When Sister Roxas, devil Chrno, and jewel queen Satella Harvenheit go on a mission from Sister Kate to find and bring back Sister Rosette, not all is as it seems as more devil's and romance come in the way
1. The Missions Call

Lucy: Okay

Lucy: Okay. So my current anime obsession besides Kingdom Hearts is Chrono Crusade! So, this is a story that combines my two favourite things ever!! So, in this,

Roxas, is a girl. Sorry all you guys. It just makes it easier for the plot.

Chrno: Lucy doesn't own anything. Except the plot.

Description: When Sister Roxas, devil Chrno, and jewel queen Satella Harvenheit go on a mission from Sister Kate to find and bring back Sister Rosette, not all is as it

seems as more devil's and romance come in the way! Main pairing: Akuroku. side, ChrnoxRosette, SatixOC. ENJOY!!

Chapter 1: The missions call

"Satella. Has there been any sign of Rosette yet?" "No. I'm sorry Chrno. No sign of her yet." Satella explained sadly. "WHATCH OUT!!" a young blonde girl cried before

barreling into Chrno. "Are you hurt? I'm so sorry." "Uh...I'm fine. Are you okay sister?" Chrno asked looking the small girl over. She was short, about his height, with

blonde hair and brilliant bleu eyes. "I'm Sister Roxas. I'm sorry. I'm in kinda a hurry. Could I get by please? Sister Kate was looking for me, and I was out with Sister

Azmaria, and didn't get my summons till just now. I'm sorry to be in your way." Roxas said hurriedly. "I'll take you too her. Zis way please." Satella said. "Thank-you

Sister." "Oh no dear. I am not a sister. I am just Satella Harvenheit. Here we go. Sister Kate Valentine's office. I'll see you around Sister Roxas." Satella said walking

away. "Oh dear. Ummm...Sister Kate? You called me?" "Yes Sister Roxas, this is Father Ewan Remington. I would like you to follow him around and see how missions

here take place. Then I would like you to be the partner of our resident named Chrno. He has long-" "Purple hair, crimson eyes and dresses in red?" "Yes. Have you met?

"Oh. We uh, ran into each other in the hall just now." Roxas said blushing abit. "Okay. That's great. Than you are familiar with him. Good. His last partner disappeared

recently. He's taken it quite harshly. This was her." Sister Kate said holding up a picture of a smiling girl in the nuns outfit with a slightly blushing Chrno under her arms.

"No! I can't be his partner! Rosette was! We look to much alike!" "Sister! How do you know her name?" "She's my cousin. I'm sorry Sister Kate. I shouldn't have yelled

like that. I apologize greatly." Roxas replied. "No. It is fine. I understand your hesitance." "I might know where she is! She always went to the same place when she was

sad! May I have permission to go look for her Sister?" "If you promise to take Chrno along." "Yes! Of course! Thank-you Sister Kate!!" Roxas exclaimed running out

of the room. "She's just like Rosette." Ewan said quietly. "I know. I worry about her. If she truly is like her cousin, she will be a hot-headed handful." "I raised one Rosette.

I'm not too old for another." Ewan said chuckling as he walked out. "Satella!!" Roxas yelled running up to the redhead.

"Yes Sister?" "Can you tell me where Chrno is? I've got a mission. We're to go look for Rosette! I might know where she went. I'm her cousin. That's why there's such

a resemblance." "Of course. Follow me again." Satella said leading Roxas to a room in the Covent. "Chrno? Roxas as a mission for you two. You are going to look

for Rosette together." She said knocking on the devil's door. "Really!" He said opening the door quickly. "Yea! I figured we could leave as soon as possible! So let me

go get packed. Then we can leave!" Roxas said scampering off. "No. I want her to stay the night and rest up. Can you tell her that Satella?" "Vy? I figured you vould vant

to leave soon." "She's like Rosette. She will tire herself out to the brink of death for someone else. Please. Can you convince her? She's only about 14 or 15. She's too

young to be giving up so much for others." "I'm fourteen. But I'm old enough to know what I want to do and to make my own choices! So let's go!" "I'm coming vith you.

I vant to find Sister hot-head. She's become just that. A sister to me. Please allow the extra company Sister Roxas." "I'm sorry. But I'm going to have to make you wait

Sister. You're in no condition to go. We will be walking a lot!" "Well duh! How else do you think I get around? I certainly can't drive! Hello! only FOURTEEN!" Roxas

yelled putting her hands on her hips. "Fine. Let's go." Chrno said dejectedly. "Let me pack." Satella said running off.

5 days later

'I feel like someone is following us.' Chrno thought following Satella. Roxas right beside her talking. "So uh, what's Chrno normally like Satella?" Roxas asked quietly.

"He's usually verry kind. But the disappearance of Rosette has disturbed him greatly." "He was in love with her wasn't he?" "Yes. I believe so. You are a wear he's a-"

"Devil? Yes. I know. He has an abnormally high energy level. Plus, he's only in a temporary form. He is in a contract with Rosette. Which is why he grew so close to

her. But, he also fell in love with her. Which is why he wants to try and reverse the doings of the contract. Am I right?" Roxas asked. "Yes. How could you know so

much?" "I'm good that way." Roxas said smiling."Let's stop here. Roxas, you need to rest." "You're one to talk mister "I'm tired. Can we rest abit guys! Please!!' Heehee."

Roxas said laughing. "Sh-shut up!"

later that night

"He looks so adorable when he's asleep!" Roxas gushed watching the sleeping devil. "Yes. But you need to sleep as vell dear. You alvays valk avound at night. Come

here little vone. Sleep." Satella whispered wrapping her arms around the small girl watching with a smile as she watched the younger fall asleep. 'I suppose we won't be

togther tonight Roxas. Sleep well my little love.' "That feeling." "Chrno?" "I feel as though a presence is watching our every move! It's driving me insane!" Chrno exclaimed

quietly so as not to wake up Roxas. "Relax. Look for zem tomarow." Satella said settling herself and Roxas.

Lucy: So? Is it stupid to you? I like it...I hope you do too!

Roxas: Review! It makes us all happy happy!!


	2. Wounded Devils

Lucy: Okay

Lucy: Okay! Chapter two!!

Roxas: Lucy doesn't own us. She wishes, but she doesn't.

Description: When Sister Roxas, devil Chrno, and jewel queen Satella Harvenheit go on a mission from Sister Kate to find and bring back Sister Rosette, not all is as it

seems as more devil's and romance come in the way! Main pairing: Akuroku. side, ChrnoxRosette, SatixOC. ENJOY!!

Ch. 2: Wounded Devils.

"Good morning all! I slept like a log!" Roxas exclaimed stretching. "Zat eez good. You need za sleep my dear." Satella said. "Comeon! Let's gooooooo!!" Roxas said

taking off. "Oh my. Definitely related to Rosette. Vouldn't you say?" "Definitely/" Chrno said feeling a sense of déjà vu at seeing a girl like Rosette.

afternoon

"ALL RIGHT! COME OUT!" Chrno yelled startling Roxas and Satella. "I know you've been following us. Show your self!" A young man with flaming red hair green eyes,

and triangle shaped birthmarks under his eyes dressed in a long black coat, black pants, black shirt and black boots appeared. "A devil! Vat do you vant?!" Satella said

as she prepared her crystals. "No! Don't hurt him!" Roxas yelled getting in front of the man spreading her arms wide. "Roxas! Vat are you doing?!" "Don't hurt him!" She

looked back at the man who only put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head at her. "But, why?" Roxas asked quietly. "Huh? Vat is going on Chrno?" Satella asked

the young devil. "I don't know. I really don't know." He replied watching the pair in front of him. The man continued to shake his head as Roxas yelled. "Why are you so

stubborn! Do you ever think what will happen to you if you continue acting like this! You-you're wounded!" Roxas exclaimed seeing the torn side of his jacket and the blood

seeping through. "Come here." The man didn't move. "I said come here! Now!" Roxas said again. He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily before coming to stand in front of

the blonde girl. "Take off your jacket please." He did as he was told and Roxas saw the gaping wound in his side. "Dear god! What happened!?" Roxas yelled forcing him

to sit down while she took off her pack and started looking for some rags and a bowl for water."Sati. Can you please go get me some water? I need to clean his wounds.

"Of course dear." Satella said taking the bowl to the stream. Roxas started trying to peel of the man's shirt while being careful of his wound. "Here you go." Satella said

handing Roxas a bowl of cold water. "Thank-you Sati. This might hurt abit." Roxas said starting to dab at the young man's skin. He hissed and his face contorted in pain

but he never moved away. "You need to be much more careful. You're going to die at this rate." Roxas berated as she finished tying the bandages around his waist. "Roxas.

Who is this?" Chrno asked when Roxas was done. "His name is Axel. He's a mute. I met him when I was little. It was after Rosette and Joshua left. I was playing, and he

was right there." Roxas said smiling at the memory.

Lucy: Okay. I know this chapter seriously sucked badly! But gimme a break! I'm writing this note at 2:48 am July 26 2008. I should be in bed. But I had this idea. As crackish

as it may seem to you, I happen to like it! So there! Nyu! -Sticks tongue out at all who oppose this story.-


	3. A devils plea and Roxas' Mmrs

Lucy: Chapter three of Devils, Sisters, and Love

Lucy: Chapter three of Devils, Sisters, and Love! This is all just the memories of Roxas on her meeting Axel for the first time.

Disclaimer: Look in previous chapters.

Description: When Sister Roxas, devil Chrno, and jewel queen Satella Harvenheit go on a mission from Sister Kate to find and bring back Sister Rosette, not all is as it

seems as more devil's and romance come in the way! Main pairing: Akuroku. side, ChrnoxRosette, SatixOC. ENJOY!!

Chapter 3: A devil's plea and Roxas' Memories

"Hey freak! Why don't you go away!" A little boy with red hair that spiked up top, but was in a ponytail in back yelled at a little girl with spikey blonde hair and deep bleu eyes.

"Shut up Reno!" She yelled back. "Get her!!" Reno yelled as he and three kids, one brunette, one red head, and a silvernette, started throwing rocks at the little girl. "Stop

that! Reno! Riku! Kairi! Sora! All of you! Inside this instant!" A young woman with short brown hair and one green eye, and one bleu eye yelled. "Yes miss Yuna." They said

begrudgingly before walking in the school building. "Now. Come here Roxas. Are you alright?" She asked bending down to the childs eye level. "Yes. I'm fine miss Yuna.

I wasn't hit by any of the rocks. I'm okay." Roxas said looking down at the ground. "Miss? Why am I so different that the others make fun of me?" "Dear, you're not

different. It's just your hair and your eyes. That's all. You look like your mother. Rikku." "No I don't Aunt Yunna. Mama's beautiful. I"m not." "Yes you are. Don't let them

tell you any differently. Now come on. Let's go inside for cookies hm?" Yunna said taking the childs hand and leading her inside. "Ow!" she said as a rock hit her in the

forehead. More came after, each hitting her in the same spot. "Good shot Reno!" The Silvernette, Riku, said sniggering. "Oh Roxas!" Yunna said looking at the large

bloody wound on Roxas' face. "Leave me alone!" Roxas yelled wrenching her arm out of Yunna's grasp and running the opposite direction of the school. "Roxas! Oh

dear. As for you four! Mainly you Reno!" She yelled as she walked into the school. "I hate them! I hate all of them! I wish they'd just leave me alone!" Roxas yelled running

to the river. She looked at her reflection and scoffed. "Beautiful like mama huh? Pu-lease. It's not wonder I get made fun of. I truley do look like a freak." She said sitting

down. 'A girl? What happened to her head?' A young red-head thought approaching Roxas. "Who are you?!" She yelled making him recoil abit. "I said who are you!?" She

said more forceful. "Wait. You don't talk. Do you?" She asked cocking her head. The red-head shook his head. "Alright. I'm sorry for yelling. Come sit with me." Roxas

said patting the ground beside her. "I'm Roxas. Roxas Sayon. You?" The redhead took a stick and wrote A-X-E-L in the ground. "Axel?" Roxas asked. The boy nodded.

"Okay then!" She said smiling. Axel reached out his hand and lightly touched Roxas' forehead. "Ow." She hissed making him draw back abit. Roxas closed her eyes from

pain and then felt something warm and wet on her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw that Axel was in front of her. Licking her wound of the blood around it. "A-Axel?

Wh-what are you doing?" Axel smiled and nudged Roxas to the edge of the water. She looked at her reflection and saw that her wound was healed. "Wh-what are you?!"

She asked loudly with fear evident in her voice, making Axel's smile drop. "You're not human!" She yelled falling backwards into the deep river. Axel waited a few seconds

to see if she would surface, but she never did, so he jumped in after her. 'AXEL!' Her mind screamed as she reached out her hand to the pale boy. Axel grasped her hand

and pulled her to his chest and started swimming to the surface of the water. "A-xel. Th-thanks. I owe you big." She said coughing loudly looking at the boy beside her.

"But, what are you really?" She asked again. He wrote one word and proceeded to get up and walk away. D-E-V-I-L. "A devil?!" Roxas said fear lacing her voice once more.

'Wait. If he were a bad devil, he would of hurt me. He healed my head, and saved me from drowning. Rosette said she had a friend who was a devil, and he was really

nice. Maybe Axel's the same way!' Roxas thought looking up to find Axel gone. "Axel? Axel! Where are you?!" She yelled looking around the river. She found him sitting

by the other end of the river with his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms around his knees. "There you are! I was worried!" Roxas yelled tackling the redhead. 'Wait.

She knows? And she's still here?' "Hey! I know what will help!" Roxas said pulling something out of her checkered bag. "Here! So we can talk and you don't have to

write in the sand!" She said excitedly handing Axel a notebook and a pencil. 'Thankyou.' "You're welcome!" 'So. What do you want to know?' "Why did you help me?"

'Because I thought you looked nice. But you were also sad.' "But, you helped me twice. Why did you jump in the river? You could have been carried away by the current!"

'I know. But it was worth it! Your smile is nice.' Axel wrote grinning. "Th-thank-you. Would you like to come and meet my aunt? I should be getting back now." 'What's

she like?' "She's really nice. I think you would like her. She's got brown hair that looks short, but when she turns around, it's reallllllly long in the back, she's got one bleu

eye, and one green eye. I think she'll like you." Roxas explained. 'Okay. I'll go.' Axel said getting up and handing Roxas back the notebook. "Keep it. So we can talk." 'Thank

you again.' Axel wrote as Roxas took his hand and led him back to the school. "Roxas! Darling! Where have you been?! Oh. Who's your friend?" "Aunty Yunna, this is

Axel. Axel, my aunt." 'Hello.' "Does he not talk?" "No. I don't think he can. So he writes everything. He saved me from drowning in the river!" "I see. Thankyou for saving

little Roxas. Roxas, your moms here." Yunna said pointing to a beautiful blonde woman. "Mama!" Roxas yelled as she started to run towards Rikku but stopped so she

could take Axel's hand and bring him along. "This is my new friend Axel!" "Roxas! Release his hand immeadiatly!" Rikku commanded. "Why mama?" "He's a devil. I will

not have you asosiating with one of them!" Rikku yelled taking her daughters hand and leading her away from the little redhead. "Bye!" Roxas wispered. "Bye" Axel replied

quietly.

2 years later

"Axel? Is that you?" A young blonde about 10 asked. 'Yeah. Can it really be you Roxas? You look so different.' "Mama died. So did Daddy. I'm alone." 'No you're not. I'm

here. So, I'll go with you and protect you. If you want.' Axel wrote looking at Roxas nervously. "Yes! I want that! We can be good friends! And noone's here to tell me I

can't be friends with you!" Roxas said happily. "Roxas." A young girl about 15 with long blonde hair and bleu eyes said approaching. "Namine." "I'm so sorry for

Aunty Rikku and Uncle Tidus. Are you going to be okay? You can come and stay with us. Mama won't mind." "No Namine. I couldn't do that to Aunty Paine and Aunty

Yunny. I'm going to go adventuring with Axel! He said he would protect me!" Roxas said excitedly. "As long as there's some one to protect you. Axel, may I speak with

you for a moment?" Namine asked addressing the redhead for the first time. Axel nodded his head and followed Namine. "I want you to protect her with your life! She's

my dear younger cousin! I want nothing to happen to her! Our family lost Rosette and Joshua, then Aunt Rikku and Uncle Tidus. I don't want to lose Roxas because of

you. I'm trusting you to take care of her." Namine said bowing her head to Axel. 'I will. I promise. I'll always be there for her. I swear it.' Axel wrote and walked back to

the smaller blonde. 'Ready?' He asked offering his hand to the smaller child. "Yes." Roxas said taking the extended hand.

Present

"And we've been together since." Roxas explained. "Wow. Amazing. Sounds like you and Rosette Chrno." Satella said looking at the purple haired devil. "In a way I

suppose it does. Doesn't it." Chrno said smiling at Roxas. "Now, we need to get going! If we're ever going to find Rosette, we gotta go now!" Roxas said jumping up.

"Can you walk Axel?" Chrno asked the taller devil. Axel mearly nodded and followed Roxas writing something in his notebook. He nudged Roxas and handed her the book.

"Axel? What's up?" SHe asked looking at the page. 'Please don't leave me Roxas. I need you around me.' "DOn't worry. I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time.

And when ever I go anywhere, you're comeing with me. You promised dear Namine. Member?" 'Yes. But, you might find someone to spend your life with. I don't want to

get in the way, but I also don't want to be alone. I need you around me. You make me comfortable. Happy infact.' Axel wrote not meeting Roxas' eyes. "Oh Axel." Roxas

said starting to tear up. 'I love him. But, I'm too young to do anything about it. If only I was older!' Roxas thought. She hugged Axel tightly trying not to cry. "I'll never leave

you Axel. Never. There won't ever be anyone but you." She said quietly.

Lucy: I'm sorry. But I love the idea that Roxas is a little teenaged girl. Father Remington is going to have his hands full! : So, whatcha thinkies?

Satella: Please Review. She vould love it entirely. Ve all vould love to see vant you all sink of ziez story. Thank-you.


	4. Reunion and love Confessed

Lucy: Chapter 4

Lucy: Chapter 4!

Roxas: We don't even know if anyone even like this story! You moron.

Lucy: Of course they do! They all love me!

Readers:...Sure we do...

Roxas: Rejected!!1

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will.

Description: When Sister Roxas, devil Chrno, and jewel queen Satella Harvenheit go on a mission from Sister Kate to find and bring back Sister Rosette, not all is as it

seems as more devil's and romance come in the way! Main pairing: Akuroku. side, ChrnoxRosette, SatixOC. ENJOY!!

Chapter 4: Reunion and love confessed

"Well, we're almost there! It's been two weeks! We are almost there!!" Roxas yelled. "Dear God. How have you put up vith er all zeeze years!?" Axel just shrugged his

shoulders at the red heads question. "Come on! It's right over this hill! Comeon!" Roxas exclaimed running with Axel. "Well, this is it. Rosette? Are you here?!" Roxas

called walking up to a small house with a swing out front. "Roxas? Is that really you?!" A blonde teen asked coming out of the house. "Rosette!" "Roxas!" They yelled

running to one another and hugged tightly. "Look! I brought Chrno and Satella!" Roxas said happily. "Chrno!" Rosette yelled takling the small devil in a hug. "Rosette. Why

did you leave? I missed you." Chrno asked quietly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make any of you worry. I just needed to be alone after what happened to Joshua. I'm so

sorry I worried all of you." "Don't vorry Sister Hot-head. Zee important sing iz zat you're back." Satella said hugging Rosette. "Well, mission accomplished! Let's go

back and tell Sister Kate!" Roxas exclaimed happily.

Sister Kate's office

"Sister Kate! We found her! See!" Roxas said bringing Rosette into the office. "Sister! Where have you been?!" "I needed to be alone. I'm sorry!" Rosette said. "None of

that. Go and tell the others your back. Your duties are the same as always. As for you Roxas, thank-you. We all owe you greatly." Sister Kate said as Rosette walked out.

"It's no problem at all!" Roxas said laughing. "WEll, now, I don't know what to go with you. How about you tag along with Sister Rosette and Chrno?" "Okay! Oh, um...Sister

Kate." "Yes my dear?" "I thought I should tell you that I have a partner that I travel with." "Oh? Bring them in." "Ah no. You don't understand. He's a devil like Chrno. He's

been with me since I was 10. I met him when I was 8." "Oh. I see. Well then. Hm. Bring him in anyway." "Yes ma'am. Axel!" Roxas called. Axel appeared in the doorway.

"My my my. He certainly doesn't look like a devil. Hm." Ewan said from his seat on the couch."This is my partner Axel." Roxas said signaling for Axel to walk to her side.

"Hello there. I am Sister Kate. Head Sister here. Pleased to meet you." 'You too. I'm Axel. Roxas' guardian devil.' Axel wrote before handing the book to Kate. "Oh. YOu

don't talk?" "No. He's a mute I believe. I've never heard him talk." Roxas explained. "I'm Father Ewan Remington." Ewan said extending his hand for Axel to shake. 'Axel.

Pleased to meet you.' Axel wrote before shaking Ewan's hand. "Roxas, show Axel to your room. Then, find Rosette and Chrno." "Yes Sister. THis way Axel." Roxas said

leading Axel to a room. "This is our room." Roxas said turning to face Axel. "R-Roxas." "Axel?! You spoke!" "Y-yeah. I can. I just don't. I'm afraid of What I might say. You

know?" "Oh Axel!" Roxas cried throwing herself into the redhead's arms. "Rox?" "Axel, I know I'm only fourteen. But, I know this too. I'm in love with you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't

have said that should I?" Roxas said looking away. She went to step back when the arms around her waist tightened. "Don't even think about it." Axel said hugging her to

him. "Axel?" "I love you as well Roxas. I was too scared to tell you. That's what I ment by I need you. You make me feel like a human. Not an evil devil." Axel said releasing

his hold on the blonde. "Oh Axel. You're not evil. That's why I love you." Roxas said happily. Axel leaned down and brushed his lips against Roxas'. 'Why does this feel

familiar to me?' Roxas thought as Axel kissed her gently and innocently. "I found you again." He said quietly. "I knew you along time ago. Didn't I?" Roxas asked. "Yes.

But, can we not talk of the past right now?" Axel asked looking away. "Of course. COme! Let's go find Rosette and Chrno!"

4 years later

'Roxas is 18 and even more beautiful than ever. Dear god. What am I going to do?' Axel thought watching the blonde talking with Azmaria and Rosette. She had grown

to about 5' 10" and 140 lbs. She had even bleuer eyes than she did as a child, full lips, high cheekbones, a small nose, and ah, abnormally large breasts. Coughcough

"Axel! Come over here for a moment!" Roxas called waving to the redhead. "Coming!" He called back. "He looks older somehow. YOu know Chrno?" Rosette said to the

tall devil beside her. "I know. He's aging in looks like the humans to fit in." Chrno said in his normal deep voice. Rosette looked at the man er devil that had long been her

lover, and smiled. He looked much like he did when his true form was released. He was tall with long purple hair in a braid down to his ankles, he no longer had the baby

fat on his face, and had a mature look about him. She then looked at Axel and smiled. He hadn't really grown but was about 6' 4" like Chrno. His face lost the innocence

it held when she first met him. He looked about 18 like Roxas. His ears were pointed like Chrno's and his birthmarks shown more defined. He still wore his normal black

attire, but, he seemed happier than he was 4 years prior. "That's why alright." She wispered as Roxas kissed Axel passionately. "What?" "THat's why he's so happy now.

He found his soul mate." Rosette explained to Chrno. "Oh...Okay." He said smiling.

Lucy: Any one with any ideas are welcome! I'm at a major Writer's block in the road!

Axel: I can talk again! YES!!

Satella: Reviews are alvayz vanted and velcome. Thank-you.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy: Chapter 5

Lucy: Chapter 5! I'm not sure if people actually like this story. But, I had this brainstorm with my dog. So I decided to put it to use!

Disclaimer: DON"T OWN!!tear

Description: When Sister Roxas, devil Chrno, and jewel queen Satella Harvenheit go on a mission from Sister Kate to find and bring back Sister Rosette, not all is as it

seems as more devil's and romance come in the way! Main pairing: Akuroku. side, ChrnoxRosette, SatixOC. ENJOY!!

Chapter 5: Christmas Shopping

"Hey! Roxas! Rosette! We still need to do our Christmas shopping!" Azmaria yelled running up to the two blondes. "We do. Don't we. Alright! Let's go! We can get everyone

something! YAY!!" Rosette yelled running around in circles like a child. "Haha." Roxas laughed before she remembered her last Christmas with her family.

Flashback

"Here you go Roxas. This is for you. It doesn't say who it's from though. Probably a friend from school." Rikku said handing her daughter the gift. "Yay!" Roxas said taking

it gently from her mother. She opened it slowly, careful not to rip the paper. "Roxas?" "The paper is too pretty to be ripped. It looks like someone took special care to

wrap it." THe girl replied. Rikku and Tidus smiled softly. Roxas opened the small box and inside was a small hand carved statue of a little kitten with blonde fur and bleu

eyes playing with a kitten with firey red fur and green eyes. "Wow." Roxas wispered reading the small note. 'just because we can't be friends, doesn't mean we have to

forget.-Axel' "Wow. That's beautiful. I wonder who it's from." Rikku said unawear as Roxas slipped the small note into her pants pocket. "Okay dear. No more for tonight.

You can open the rest tomarrow." Tidus said picking the small girl up and carrying her to her room. "Night-night mommy!" "Good night dear." RIkku said to her daughter

with a large smile. "Roxas. Who was it really from?" Tidus asked laying the little blonde in her bed. "My friend Axel. Mommy won't let us play together because he's a small

devil. Please don't tell daddy! I don't want to have to throw it away. I really like it!" Roxas exclaimed her bleu eyes starting to gloss with tears. "Alright. I won't. Good night"

"Night daddy." Roxas said turning over with her new statue in her arms.

End Flashback

"Roxas?" "Huh? Oh! I'm sorry. I was just thinking. Sorry!" Roxas exclaimed catching up with Rosette and Azmaria. "So! Where to first!?" Azmaria asked getting in the car.

"Why don't we let Roxas drive? SHe never drives us around." Rosette said with a sly grin. "Um...Okay..." Roxas said getting into the drivers side of the car. "I say, we just

make a day of it, and go to all the different stores." Roxas suggested quietly. "I LIKE IT!" Rosette yelled. "Okay then! IT's settled!" Azmaria agreed. Roxas started up the

car, and pulled into the street. "Where are the girls going?" Mary asked walking up to Chrno and Axel. "Shopping." They answered in unison. "Oh. Okay." Mary said walking

away mumbling something about strange devils.

"ROXAS!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!!" Azmaria yelled while Rosette laughed and Roxas cringed. "I'm so sorry I drive like Rosette." Roxas snapped. Azmaria looked

shocked and Rosette stopped laughing to stare at Roxas. "I'm sorry Az. I really am. I didn't mean to yell like that. Driving just stresses me out. I'm sorry." Roxas said

forcing a smile to her face. "It's okay. Comeon! Let's get shopping!" Azmaria exclaimed jumping out of the car. "Comeing!" Roxas yelled before hearing an oddly familier

voice. "Comeon Riku!" A young man with spikey chocolate brown hair said as he and a young woman with long berry red hair pulled on a young man with shoulder length

silver hair and aqua marine eyes. "Yeah Riku! Comeon!" The girl said. Roxas watched them, forgetting where she was. "Roxas!" Rosette yelled waving her hand infront of

the blondes face. "What? Oh. Sorry." "Do you know them?" Rosette asked. "I used to." Rosette answered not noticing that the three looked at them. "You don't think that

gorgeous girl could really be Roxas do you?" The redhead asked releasing her hold on the older. "I don't know." The silvernette replied. "Let's go see!" THe brunette said

excitedly. "Okay Roxas. What do you think we should get Axel?" Rosette asked. "Hm. Anything that has to do with fire, or foxes." "Okay. FIre is banned. Foxes it is!"

Rosette exclaimed. Roxas simply rolled her eyes and followed the two hyper girls. 'I hope I get his present done in time.' She thought. About the time she caught up with

her friends her phone rang. "Roxas! We need you to take care of a devil. I'm not sure what level it is. Axel is on his way!" 'Yes ma'am!" Roxas said slipping out so that

Rosette and Azmaria wouldn't notice.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled when she saw the redhead. "Well, you did say things were to boring lately. Nice going idiot." Axel jeered as they looked at their opponent.

A large shadow like creature, that had the ability to retract underground, and spun to hit opponents (1). "What is it I wonder." Roxas asked aloud. "Hm. Lemme go ask!"

Axel said sarcasticly. "Shut up. Move!" Roxas yelled as the creature came at them. It hit Roxas with it's arm cutting deep into her shoulder. "ROXAS!" Axel yelled looking

over just the girl fell to one knee. "I'm fine. Keep yourself focoused on the fight!" Roxas yelled clutching her shoulder. "Right!" Axel yelled looking back towards the creature.

It was too late, as the creature hit him in the stomache cutting in deep. "AHH!" He yelled as he was flung into a bush. Roxas watched in horror as he was flung like a helpless

rag doll. She looked back at the creature, he once bleu eyes shinning red. "How dare you even lay a hand on him!" She said her voice deathly calm.

"Rosette! Outside! There's a devil fighting Roxas! We have to help!" Azmaria yelled. "RIght!" Rosette said running outside. Both girls ran outside only to see

Roxas summoning a miasma (2) with her rage. "How dare you hurt him!" "Roxas! No!" Axel yelled from his place in the bush. "Roxas! What's wrong?!" Rosette yelled

trying to get to the girl. "Stay away from me Rosette!" She yelled turning to see Rosette. "Oh god. Please protect them both." Rosette prayed stepping away from the

blonde. Roxas took off after the devil, fireing her weapon, hitting it and making it yelp in pain. It swung and hit Roxas making her hiss in pain. She continued to fire and be

hit by it's claws untill it finally dispersed after about 10 shots. At the end, Roxas was standin, barely, holding her shoulder, and breathing heavily. Her eyes finally turning

back to blue, she collapsed from exhaustion and blood loss. "Oh my god. Was that woman really Roxas Sayon? The Roxas I remember was a cry baby. But, this woman,

only cried out when her friend was injured. Could it really be her?" "I don't know Kairi." Riku said to the redhead. The brunette had already gone to see if Roxas was alright.

"Who are you?" Axel hissed as he walked up at the same time as the brunette. "M-my name's Sora Hikari. I used to know Roxas. Is she going to be okay?" Sora asked

worriedly. "I don't know. I certainly hope so." Axel said picking Roxas up carefully. "I'm taking her back. If you'd like, you and your friends may come to. She stays in the

Mary Magdoline Abby not to far from here." He said putting Roxas on his back, and starting back.

FUn Facts:

1. Think, the revamped Shadow heartless in Level 12 of Castle Oblivion in Kingdom Hearts Chain Of Memories.

2. Like the miasma Chrno summoned during the fight in episode 12 I think I it.

Lucy: So? What's everyone think? You'll find out what happened to Roxas later. Probably in the next chapter or two. Reviews are welcomed, Flames are fed to Demyx

and Axel.


	6. Christmas Memories And Deaths

Lucy: This chapter is the last Christmas that Roxas had with her family, and when she learned the biggest secret of her young life

Lucy: This chapter is the last Christmas that Roxas had with her family, and when she learned the biggest secret of her young life.

Description: When Sister Roxas, devil Chrno, and jewel queen Satella Harvenheit go on a mission from Sister Kate to find and bring back Sister Rosette, not all is as it

seems as more devil's and romance come in the way! Main pairing: Akuroku. side, ChrnoxRosette, SatixOC. ENJOY!!

Chapter 6: Christmas Memories and Deaths

"Rikku. How could you ban her from seeing Axel?" Tidus Sayon asked his blonde wife. "I don't want her knowing. If she's around him he might tell her! I don't want her knowing

about who and what he is to her!" Rikku yelled. "You can't keep her from him forever." Tidus said embracing his wife. "I can try can't I?" Rikku said into her husbands

shoulder. "She needs to know who and what she is." Tidus replied. "I know who and what she is! She is Roxas Sayon! My daughter!" Rikku yelled. "No. She is Roxas Song.

Devil Princess and Axel's future mate. You know that. Is that why you yelled at her for being around him? You didn't have a problem when they were babies." "That's besides

the point. I don't want the past repeating itself. She died once. And it was his fault!" Rikku screamed. "He did all he could to protect her!" Tidus said his voice rising in anger. "I didn't mean for her to die. I tried to protect her. But i always fail." A voice said from the window. "You! How dare you show up here!" Rikku yelled looking at the young man on the window sill.

"Axel. It's not your fault." Tidus tried. "Yes it is. I always hurt her. The other day she fell in the river and almost drown because i scared her." He said his eyes a dull green. Roxas looked through the slightly opened door and thought the young redheaded man looked like her friend Axel, but yet he looked to old to be him. This man was as tall as her daddy unlike Axel's short form. Long spikey red hair, unlike her Axel's short red hair. And dull green lifeless eyes unlike her Axel's shinning full of life green eyes. 'How could he be my Axel? This one's all grown up!' Roxas thought sneaking in the room. Axel looked up and caught her eyes. 'Roxas.' He thought looking away before she realized it really was him.

"Axel?" She said questioningly. "Roxas! What are you doing out of bed?" Rikku asked before she caught sight of the small carving in her daughters' hand. "You." She said turning to Axel. "You made this. Didn't you?" She said pointing at Roxas' present. Axel didn't answer just continued to look outside. "Answer me!" Rikku yelled. "Yeah, I did. So what?" Axel asked. "I told you to leave her alone! I didn't want you coming near her! Didn't i!" Rikku yelled slapping Axel. "Momma! Don't hit him!" Roxas screamed. Axel fell out the window he was perched on, and hit the ground below with a sickening crack. "Axel!" Roxas cried her voice sounding more mature than it did a few seconds before. "Daddy...He-he's not moving or getting

up." She said looking at the ground where Axel fell, a pool of blood forming around his head. "Rikku...what did you do?" Tidus asked turning away from the window and the sight of Axel's lifeless body. "Mom. You. Killed. Him. He was the only one who cared about me. Now he's gone." Roxas said calmly her body changing into a mature young woman. "Dear god. What's going on?" Rikku asked Tidus. "I'm not sure." Tidus said backing up. Roxas looked around, her blue eyes scanning her surroundings. She no-longer was a small child. She looked to be about, 21 or so. He

blonde hair was spiked to one side, and then tumbled down her back in a straight blonde cascade. Her face held no baby fat, it was mature. She wore a black tight fitting strapless dress, with black gloves. the right glove went to her elbow, and the left glove hit her wrist. She wore black high-heeled boots and bright red lipstick. She walked to the window and her eyes widened at the sight of Axel.

"You." She turned to face her mother. "You murdered him." She said darkly as she erupted in flames (1). The surrounding room caught fire as well, and soon the entire room was engulfed in flames and the screams of her mother and father as they burned to death. Roxas grinned and walked out of the door picking up her statue and note on her way out the door of the room. She walked to the front door as the house burned around her. "Good riddance." She said to the two screaming in the upstairs room. She walked out to the sidewalk and sat on the ground beside Axel. "Please don't be dead." She said tears streaming down her cheeks as she moved Axel's head to her lap and changed back to a little girl. "Roxas! Oh my god! What's happening! Your house!" Her cousin, Namine yelled running up to her from across the street. "What?" The now once again little girl asked confused looking around at her house. "Mommy! Daddy!" She screamed as she heard they're last few screams from the open window. She looked down to the body beside her as Axel began to move. "R-oxas?" He said drowsily. "Axel! What's happening?! What's that horrible smell?" Roxas asked. "That's the smell of burning flesh. Your parents were still in there weren't they?" He asked trying to sit up. "Yeah. No! YOu shouldn't be moving! You're hurt!" She yelled trying to make him lay down. "No. I'll be fine. You need to go with Namine. She'll protect you." Axel said getting up and walking off. "Who was that?" Namine asked picking her little cousin up. "I'm not sure, but i think it's Axel. Hey! My present! I've got it! With my note too!" She yelled hugging the carving close to her heart.

Roxas awoke with a start and a scream, causing the eight around her to wake up as well. "Roxas? What's wrong?" Rosette asked. "I know what i am, and how my parents died now..." She said looking at Axel, her eyes the same bleu they were when her parents died. "Roxas..." Axel trailed off looking away. "Thank-you." She wispered taking Axel's hand. "For not telling me." She said before falling asleep again. Everyone in the room looked to Axel confused. "Sleep well. Princess." Axel said aloud. "Princess?!" Rosette asked shocked. "This is Roxas SOng. The Devil Princess and pyrokenises." Axel said shocking all occupants of the room.

Lucy: How was that? Good i hope.

1- She has the same power as Liz Sherman from the movie Hellboy.


End file.
